Resurrection
by Medie
Summary: this was meant to happen and Kara isn't going to fail again au


Title: Resurrection  
Author: M  
Rating: Eh  
Characters: Kara Zor-El and Chloe Sullivan  
Summary: this was meant to happen and Kara isn't going to fail again  
Note: I picture Kara originally looking like Katherine Heigl. :-p been meaning to do an icon or a dustjacket for this one to provide the visual reminder but haven't managed it yet. :-p

"Resurrection"  
by M.  
---------  
Skin as soft as silk, eyes which danced with laughter, hinted at pains suppresed, and glowed with the joy of life...hair like the sun of the alien world which had claimed her. Kara felt as if she could shriek with the exhilaration of freedom, dance upon the sky with the powers gifted to her by the power of Sol, but she put aside the urges and settled for staring at her new face in the mirror. It was not unlike the face which had once been her own but it was younger, as yet unlined, and flush with the alien life that now surged beneath the skin.

She lifted one slim hand to touch one rosy cheek and smiled reflexively. She could feel the amusement of the body's original occupant and shared in the irony of the moment. The woman to whom the body had been born called Chloe and she was a delight. The moment Isobel's spell had thrust her simpering minion into Chloe's lush form had been one of violation for the girl. Having control of herself ripped away, forced into a prison made of her own mind, had left her numb and horrified. It had been why she had not immediately realized that the newcomer was not alone. It had taken Kara time, and care, to coax Chloe out from deep within her subconscious and there in the world of the mind the two had met. They had shared tales. Chloe of her childhood in Metropolis and her teen years in Smallville. Kara of her life on Krypton and the task which had brought her to the world of Chloe's birth. Both had been shocked and amazed by the others stories.

Kara horrified by the things Chloe had endured during her life, amazed by the sheer drive which pushed her forward. In turn, Chloe had been amazed at the life her newfound friend had enjoyed on Krypton...horrified by the things she'd suffered upon coming to Earth. The idea that she had been dispatched by the Council that governed her world to guard and protect the history and knowledge of their race from enemies who sought to claim it was more than a little glamorous. Kara was, on her world, akin to royalty, the house of El being powerful and strong in its influence. She was a woman of breeding and elegance but yet a scientist and an explorer. The whole thing was the adventure of a lifetime...

Until she'd encountered her enemy. Kryptonian science and the powers gifted to her by Earth's sun had afforded Kara many resources with which to undertake her task but the concept of magic was a foreign one to her. Kryptonians had long since eschewed any such frivolence and she'd been unprepared to deal with it.

Chloe had felt, along with Kara, the lingering tendrils of the phantom pain which Isobel's magic had subjected her to. She shared the alien's rage and helplessness at the memory of her power and her life being leeched away to fuel the sorceress's ambitions. The idea that Kara had regained life through Chloe was small comfort in the face of the knowledge Isobel had somehow gained access to the world once more. She would, again, seek the crystals and Kara would again seek to stop her.

Looking into their shared reflection in the mirror, she felt her determination becoming Chloe's determination. The bleed through was becoming more and more pronounced as they blended from two minds into one. Because of this magical accident, she again had life but it was not just her life. She now shared it with Chloe. They were one body,with time Kara knew, the powers she'd once possessed would return. She could already feel the onset of the changes and when that happened they would gather the crystals. Isobel would not be allowed to possess them.

They were, Kara knew now, all that was left of her world's great culture. Their science, their art, their legends...It would not be lost.

The time would come when Kal-El - Clark - would need them and with an image of her kinsmen in their mind, they smiled into their reflection.

Isobel would be dealt with once and for all as would her rival. She would not make the same mistakes twice...she would not risk Chloe's life in a futile endeavor. The crystals would be safe, Isobel would be vanquished. Her return, her existence within Chloe, the timing of it all...there was no mistaking it.

It was meant to happen, she was meant to have this second chance, and Kara would not fail again.

Finis


End file.
